


neons and a simple gardener

by jellijellai



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellijellai/pseuds/jellijellai
Summary: cyberpunk au, where etho and beef are just two best friends vibing really hard.
Relationships: Etho & VintageBeef
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	neons and a simple gardener

**Author's Note:**

> something soft i wrote after i ran out of ramune.

etho jammed two fingers to punch a button on a vending machine. he swiped a card as the machine whirred to the life with a soft purple light shining on the drinks as a mechanical hand grabbed a bottle of ramune, the fizzy drink swirling in the glass bottle. 

grabbing it from the bottom compartment he ripped the plastic pushing the stopper down to release the marble as it jostled in its new home in the bottle. tossing the trash in a trash can not too far he pulled down his face mask to take a drink nearly walking away before looking over his shoulder. sighing wandering back to purchase another bottle. 

he grabbed the ledge of a window his foot on an uneven brick as he hoisted himself up scaling the building. it was a rustic brick building, now an apartment, from the old world. his sandal nearly slipping as his step on the brick wavered lifting to the window to stand on more solid. parts of the brick crumbling as his foot moved away. his fingers that peeked from his fingerless gloves upset with the coarse texture of the brick as he kept climbing.

the wind whistles as etho made it to the rooftop. brushing the dirt off of his jacket and black sweatpants retrieving his fizzy drink from one of his jacket pockets he was nearly caught off guard.

“took you long enough.” a low voice mumbled. 

“hey beefers,” etho chuckled at himself. 

vintage sat on top of a little building made for the stairs. faded and weathered with the door rusted from its initial deep black.

he wore a rider jacket with a thin line that ran over his shoulders that glowed red. with cut spikes on his shoulder and ripped jeans on his legs. he landed with a thud from his boots. as he adjusted his jacket and ran a quick hand though his tousled hair.

“what took you so long?” his lapis eyes eying the other suspiciously.

etho took a swig of his drink, the marble clinking against the top of the bottle. he let go of the drink with a soft ah. he smiled at beef.

“i got you something.” etho opened a side pocket from his sweatpants tossing beef a bottle of ramune.

“you know i don’t like this stuff,” beef crumpled the plastic wrapping tossing it to the floor fumbling with the plastic stopper nearly cussing to himself before the marble finally let up and slipped from its firm hold at the top of the bottle. 

“you still drink it everytime.” etho wandered to sit on the edge of the building. his knees dangling over the edge as he took another drink. 

“yeah that’s cause you get it for me everytime.” beef stood behind him looking over the city. 

the old world had crumbled and withered leaving neon signs and bright colors to distract from the past. a bustling city where gangs and violence ran rampant. everyday was one on edge with no one to trust. 

except etho, who lived such a simple life it was hard to imagine anything was ever different from the old world if it wasn’t for the screams he heard from down the street every week. he grew plants, and he lived in the heart of the city. 

of course beef fit the city’s profile perfectly, down to the outfits. and the occupation. it was strange how the two became friends. 

etho watched the lights flickered only to be immediately be replaced by something brighter and bolder. the honking of cars that zoomed past and the rumbling of engines that covered the black asphalt of the road. 

the clinking of marbles brought etho out of his head.

“do you want me to get you something else next time?” etho turned looking over to beef. the latter took a long drink of the brightly colored liquid. 

“nah,” he responded simply. as etho turned back his eyes watching the clouds drift past. the two sitting in their quiet understanding, the simple peace of knowing they were both there together. at least somethings never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @jjellai on twt. i mainly draw but i write a lot


End file.
